


Cuddles? What Cuddles?

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soft Boys, does cuddling count as fluff?, plot twist? what plot twist?, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Early in life Dean was thought not to cuddle. But what happens when he is pulled in to it by Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Cuddles? What Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> day six!
> 
> enjoy

**Cuddles? What Cuddles?**

Dean is not at all a cuddling type.

Early in life he learned not to show his soft side, not to ache for such loving touch.

But sometimes he just couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help the pull of comfort that such simple action as cuddling brought.

Especially if that other person who he was cuddling was no one else but Cas.

First time that they cuddled, it happened by accident. 

It was a rough hunt and Dean was hurt. Even after Cas healed him, he still was left exhausted and not able to keep his eyes open. 

So Sam was driving while Cas sat at the back seat, his back against the door while one leg was pulled up against the back of the seat, pressed flush against Dean's side, while the other was planted firmly on the ground next to the seat. 

Dean had his back pressed against Cas chest, sprawled out as best as he could over the rest of the back seat. 

Cas had his arms wrapped tightly around Dean, holding him steady so Dean wouldn't fall off of the seat. 

Dean has nuzzled his face into the crook of Cas' arm, fast asleep, finally feeling safe and warm enough. 

Second time was similar, Dean had catched a cold, it was still weird to Cas that such a thing just happens to humans and there is no reason to worry so when Dean refused to be healed, Cas had gone into distress. 

It was funny to watch. 

So once Dean had huffed out that he was cold, Cas had pushed his trench coat and jacket off and climbed into bed next to Dean. 

Simply explaining that he could at least use his vessel's body heat to help Dean get warm again so this weird cold would pass easier. 

Later Dean would blame it on the cold but at the moment he leaned into Cas, relishing the radiating heat. 

Next time happened right after Sam was dragged to the cage. 

Dean was broken and he didn't know what to do but at least Cas was there to take care of him. 

They have drank quite a lot of cheap vodka till Dean finally broke and cried his eyes out. 

Cas simply holded him, letting Dean lean into his body. 

Cas was radiating calm and safety so that's how Dean fell asleep, cuddled tightly with Cas. 

Next time happened right after they brought Cas back.

Dean couldn’t really speak of what he was feeling and Cas was stumbling over apologies, not able to look up.

It was so easy to just pull him close and hold him, let Cas melt against Dean’s chest, murmuring soft apologies against Dean’s neck.

Dean holds him tightly, maybe a bit too tightly, simply sinking into the feel of having Cas back.

Another time happened while they were in the Purgatory.

They didn’t really have time, they still needed to get back but for this one night they could just be together for a couple of hours.

Benny has left them to be, giving them privacy they so needed.

Dean ached for Cas just as Cas ached for him.

He had no idea how it all got that way but soon desperate touching turned into a quick shag, both trying their best not to make a sound.

They lay down on the ground of a small cave they founded earlier, not able to part just yet.

Their limbs were tangled and they were sharing a breath.

Dean was fast to fall asleep, finally safe, finally satisfied.

Later he thought back about this time and laughed to himself about what a weird place and time it was for a cuddling.

Somewhere in between years he lost the count of times he found himself and Cas cuddling, with every time it just came easier and easier, it was like coming home.

Even on days where they were furious with each other, they still would pull each other in, angrily cuddling together, pulling each other’s limbs and hair a bit too harshly, by accident, but not really, scratching or punching the other. But still, they end up together even in moments where they couldn’t talk, could barely look at the other, they just needed to be close.

Tonight Dean was laying down in his bed, Cas’ mixtape on repeat, staring up at the wall.

He tried to remember every single time when he and Cas have cuddled. He tried and tried again, he couldn’t let himself to miss even a single one, each being something precious.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember the last time they let themselves fall together, he couldn’t remember, just couldn’t and it was driving him insane. He needed to remember.

A tear made its way down his cheek and he gripped Cas’ pillow a bit tighter, trying to squeeze the last remnants of Cas warmth out of it into his aching chest.

He couldn’t remember, he just couldn’t.

All he could remember was Cas tear streaked face looking down at Dean, the finality ringing in the air while the Empty was dragging Cas away.

He tried his best to remember each moment with Cas pressed close against his chest but all that made its way to his mind was every single moment he has hurted or wronged Cas.

And he ached, and ached, he couldn’t remember.

Being soft was really going to kill Dean, John was right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
